Departed Soul
by Calm Serene
Summary: Based near the end of movie 2, what if someone didn't make it out of the warehouse alive? Oneshot.


A/N: I wrote this about a year ago, and finished it just a few months ago because I wasn't sure how i wanted to end it...but this is the final product so enjoy! It's set near the end of th second movie..when they are fighting all of the onsters in he warehouse and the tar monster traps them...

Calm Serene

She could feel the tar monster tightening its grip, constricting her chest, and stoping her from breathing. As she struggled to breath her vision stared to fade to black, weakly she thought, _I don't want to die_………

Fred's POV

He was on a high as he watched the monsters fall; they had managed it, and had gotten rid of the monsters. Shaggy and Scooby did it; they were heroes! Sharing a grin with Velma they raced forward to congratulate his friends, he stopped in front of them; they were staring at something over his shoulder. Turning around he found what they were looking at with horror. _No_ his mind screamed _please no_, in an instant he was by her side, rolling her over the face him he took in her deathly white skin.

"Daphne! Daphne! Wake up Daphne!" he could hear Scooby whining and with each second that passed he grew more and more frantic. He touched her face, hoping and praying she would wake up; he drew back in terror as he felt her skin, as cold as ice.

Everything was blurry; all he could see was his beautiful Daphne, cradling her in his arms he threw his head back and howled in despair.

Velma's POV

As soon as the tar monster started to recede I knew at once that we had done it. Looking over at Fred we shared a grin. I got up and ran towards shaggy and Scooby laughing all the while laughing. But they were looking at something past Fred, my eyes followed where they were gazing, Daphne. Fred rushed towards her, but I knew as soon as I saw her face. My best friend was gone! We approached the couple and Scooby started to whine, I felt something drip onto my trembling hands, touching my face I found it wet. I tried to look away but all I could see was Daphne, at her happiest and her saddest.

Shaggy's POV

I watched Scooby punch the button and destroyed the monsters…finally we were real heroes. We watched Fred and Velma run towards us, but where was…oh god…Daphne! Bright bubbly Daphne, Fred and Velma looked at me, my face must have been one of horror because they quickly turned. Fred ran to her, cradling her, the rest of us watch over in a kind of a trance. Scooby whimpered, I looked down at him and knelt, putting my hand on his quivering back, he had his paws covering his eyes as if he couldn't bear to see her like this. Closing my eyes as the tears started to fall I saw her face, imprinted on my mind.

Scooby's POV

I glared at the monsters, and punched the button. It was great they all turned to dust and me and Shaggy were heroes. We all were, Shaggy, me, Fred, Velma, and …Daphne. I saw her just lying there, why wasn't she getting up, something was wrong, I looked up at Shaggy, the look on his face was horrible, I saw Fred run over, slowly me, Shaggy, and Velma walked over, something was really wrong, I could hear only four sets of breathing, I knew there should have been one more. As we got closer I started to whimper and whine. Daphne's face was so pale, I knew that we had lost her, beautiful, fun Daphne. Daphne who always had a Scooby snack for me. I covered my eyes with my paws, unable to look any longer, I felt Shaggy's trembling hand on my back, and I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

No ones POV

The funeral was a small one, with only family and friends attending. Each remembering Daphne for the kind, sweet, fun-loving girl that she was. The media had surprisingly kept away from the remaining members of Mystery Inc when they had exited the warehouse with Daphne in Fred's arms. Fred hadn't said a word since she died, he would stare into endless space for hours on end. Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby had to stay strong for Fred, but as the coffin was lowered into the ground, no one could stop the dam of emotions breaking loose. As the members of Mystery Inc. turned to leave, a light wind picked up, and seemed to caress them tenderly, and it seemed like a faint voice said "I'll miss you guys, I'll be watching over you forever".

So review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
